


Whose Leg is This?

by a_xmasmurder



Series: 221B's and Drabbles (Multi-Fandom) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, Drinking, Gen, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>221B challenge in Antidiogenes again!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whose Leg is This?

**Author's Note:**

> 221B challenge in Antidiogenes again!

Sherlock woke up in the oddest position he’d been in recent memory. His leg was in the air, numb and feeling _not his_. His right arm was stuck between the cushions of the sofa, his left was flopped over the telly remote. He tilted his head back and got an upside down look at Top Gear. Jeremy Clarkson looked different from that position. He wasn’t sure where his other leg was...oh, there it is. Under him. Good God, how does he get into these positions? He worked his leg out, and the one in the air crashed down.

“Damn it.” Damn his gangly limbs, barely worth holding his weight. He wondered if he should eat something. Any thought of food went out the window with a wave of nausea. OH.

They’d been drinking the night before. Oh. He stared hard at the bottle of Jagermeister laying on the carpet. Empty. An empty bottle of vodka lay next to it.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Sherlock was actually positive that he was going to be sick, but that wasn’t the concern. The concern was...where was John? He remembered...nothing. That irritated him. “JOHN?” Ow. Headache. Ugh. “John?”

“What?” The voice was weak and tired-sounding.

“Where are you?”

A groan, a rather disgusting noise, then - “Puking in your bathtub.”

 


End file.
